Tale as Old as Time
by FiestyEva
Summary: Please read my story, You will like it! the message given by the story, besides that main staple that true love will prevail, is that of true beauty is within. Admirable, and rare, it seems these days.


**The Beauty and The Beast Fairytale SE style**

**Characters**

**Merchant - Alaric**

**Bella "little beauty" - Elena**

**Elena's older sisters - Vicki and Caroline**

**Beast - Stefan **

**Evil fairy - Isobel/Katherine**

**Eldest Dukes - Matt & Damon**

**Beautiful dream lady- Bonnie**

**The reason I picked this as SE styles because it ****is one of the more famous fairytale and it seemed the most realistic that Beauty spends weeks, possibly months with the Beast before falling in love with him. In addition, the message given by the story, besides that main staple that _true love will prevail, is that of _**_**true beauty is within.**_**_ Admirable, and rare, it seems these days_. So it fit Stefan and Elena and their styles.**

**Mini BOTH VERISONS**

_Once Upon a Time, The rich merchant Alaric had his good looking daughters, particularly the youngest Elena who becomes known as Little Beauty. The sisters Vicky & Caroline are jealous of Beauty who is modest &charming and wishes to stay with her father._

_Elena is being aware and know that they were great fortunes, several eminent merchants made their addresses to them; but the two eldest dukes Damon & Matt said they would never marry, unless they could meet with a duchess. Beauty civilly thanked them whose courted her, and told them she was too young yet to marry, but chose to stay with her father a few years longer._

_All of a sudden the family loses its money and is forced into a poorer lifestyle that they must live in small cottage So Elena throws herself into working for her life while her older sisters Vicky and Caroline didn't know how to spend their time ,did nothing but saunter about the whole day and mourning the loss of the fine clothes& acquaintance but Elena suited to a life of menial labor that they snickered about her! In the beginning she found it very difficult, because she hadn't used to work as a servant, but in less than two months she grew stronger and healthier than ever. After she had done her work, she read, played on the harpsichord, or else sung whilst she spun. _

_Their father takes a trip in the hopes of regaining his wealth, and the older sisters Vicky & Caroline demand he bring them expensive garments. Elena asks simply for a rose. He brought them a present but want satisfy his youngest Elena wish so He led his horse and wandering in the forest, is trapped in a snow storm. He saw a seemingly deserted palace where he finds food and shelter for the night. In the morning he wanders into the garden where he sees the perfect rose for Beauty. Upon plucking it, a hideous Beast appears and says that he must die for his thievery. The Merchant begs for his life and, the Beast agrees to let him go if one of his daughters will take his place. If she refuses, then he must return to die himself. The Beast gives him a chest filled with gold and sends him home. This treasure enables the older daughters to make fashionable marriages. On giving Beauty the rose, her father cannot help but tell her what happened. The brothers offer to slay the Beast but the father knows that they would die in the process. Beauty insists on taking her father's place, and so she returns with him to the Beast's palace where he reluctantly leaves her. _

_In a dream Beauty sees a beautiful lady Bonnie who thanks her for her sacrifice and says that she will not go unrewarded. The Beast treats her well and all her wishes are met by magic. He visits her every evening for supper and gradually Beauty grows to look forwards to these meetings as a break to the continuance of her life. At the end of each visit the Beast asks Beauty to be his wife, which she refuses although agreeing never to leave the palace. Beauty sees in the magic mirror that her father is desperately missing her and asks that she might return to visit him. The Beast assents on the condition that she return in seven days, otherwise he die. Elena spends weeks, possibly months with the Beast before falling in love with Stefan for who he is and accept him as who he is. _

_The next morning she is at home. Her father Alaric is overjoyed to see her but the sisters Vicky and Caroline are once again jealous of Beauty, her newly found happiness and material comfort with the Beast. They persuade Beauty to stay longer, which she does, but on the tenth night she dreams of the Beast who is dying. Wishing herself back with him, she is transported back to the castle where she finds the Beast dying of a broken heart. She realizes that she is desperately in love with the Beast and says that she would gladly marry him. At this the Beast is transformed into a handsome prince Stefan, the Father joins them at the palace and the sisters are turned into statues until they own up to their own faults. _

_The Prince told the beauty that wicked fairy Katherine had condemned him to remain under that shape until a beautiful virgin should consent to marry me. The fairy seem enjoined me to conceal my understanding and said "There was only you in the world generous enough to be won by the goodness of my temper, and in offering you my crown I can't discharge the obligations I have to you." So Elena argeely surprised , gave the charming prince her hand to rise; they went together into the castle, and Beauty was overjoyed to find, in the great hall, her father Alaric and his whole family._

_The Prince Stefan and Beauty Elena dancing sexily /gentle with gazing deep into each other eyes to beautiful song " _**_Tale as old as time_**" _while live happily ever after because their contentment is founded on goodness._

_The wedding took place shortly after and, from that day on, the young Prince would have nothing but roses in his gardens. And that's why, to this day, the castle is known as the Castle of the Rose._

_**THE END**_

Once Upon a Time, A wealthy merchant Alaric lived in a mansion with his three daughters, all of whom were very beautiful, but only the youngest, at fourteen, is named Elena which is also called "little beauty" for being lovely and pure of heart that make her sisters Vicky and Caroline are jealous and selfish of her.

The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea, and he and his daughters must therefore live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships sent by himself had arrived in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots; therefore he returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything of monetary value. Before leaving, He asks his daughters whether they would like as present on his return. His two elder daughters Vicky &Caroline ask for jewelry and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned; Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country.

The merchant finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money by which to buy his daughters their presents.

During his return, he becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a castle. He finds inside tables laden with food and drink, which have apparently been left for him by the castle's owner. The merchant accepts this gift and is about to leave when he sees a rose garden and recalls that Elena had desired a rose. Upon picking the most lovely rose he finds, the merchant is confronted by a hideous 'Beast', which tells him that for taking the Beast's most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must stay his prisoner forever. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter Elena. The Beast agrees to let him go only if the merchant will send his daughter to live in the castle in his place.

The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. He tries, upon arriving home, to hide the secret from Elena; but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and treats her as his guest. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Each night, the Beast asks Elena to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Elena dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, and she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches for him and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but of course, never the prince from her dreams.

For several months Elena lives a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, being waited on hand and foot by invisible servants, having no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Yet eventually, she becomes homesick and begs the Beast to allow her to go to see her family. He allows it, if she will return exactly a week later. Elena agrees to this and sets off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allows her to see what is going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allows her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters are surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They grow jealous of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, beg her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they are weeping. It is their wish that the Beast will grow angry with Elena for breaking her promise and will eat her alive. Elena's heart is moved by her sisters' show of love, and she agrees to stay.

Elena begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to discover that the Beast is lying half-dead of heartbreak near the rose bushes her father Alaric had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to Beast.

By the time Elena finds the Beast almost dead, and she weeps over him, saying that she loves him. When her tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into a handsome prince. The Prince Stefan informs Beauty Elena that long ago a wicked fairy Katherine turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could he break the curse.

_The Prince Stefan and Beauty Elena dancing sexily /gentle same time with gazing deep into each other eyes to beautiful song " __Tale as old as time__" while live happily ever after because their contentment is founded on goodness. _The wedding took place shortly after and, from that day on, the young Prince would have nothing but roses in his gardens. And that's why, to this day, the castle is known as the Castle of the Rose.

_THE END_


End file.
